


Touching Hearts with Harps

by Danko_Kaji



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Kaji/pseuds/Danko_Kaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of Flash Fiction. Baralai protects the holy princess in order to repent for his sins. Post-FFX-2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Hearts with Harps

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.

The Goddess waits by the young man’s side.

She gazes upon an alien being, an old soul stolen within imprisoning slumber. Hatred nests deep within his heart. Cradled in darkness he sleeps, chained to the surface, disembodied from his world.

Mogmas dug him out from ravaged earth. Parellas cleansed him in sacred water. Kikwis nursed him using nature’s medicine. Ancient Robots provided a Timeshift stone to spark his awakening. Time crafts atoms and molecules and flesh and blood and bone; organic crystallization.

 _“Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land...”_

Emerging from the dream– or a memory?– Zelda opens her eyes.

Beneath her lies solid, wide, broad ground. Ancient stone structures and skyward cliffs surround her. Cool sunlight heats her cheeks. New sights and sensations amaze her, yet familiar holy music plucks at her heartstrings. Lounging on a nearby rock wall, he almost seems to blend there among the grass with his green robes and dark skin. In his hands he plays a harp. Her harp.

He looks up. He smiles. _I am glad you are safe and sound._ She gasps.

“You’re... the voice in my head...!”

~

 _“We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony...”_

 _Zelda trails off, pensive. Beside her stands her best friend, the one person she holds no secrets from. Link has always been such a good listener. Maybe he will understand._

 _“But before you go, I have to ask you something. I... I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it, too? It’s been happening a lot lately. It’s the strangest feeling... Almost like someone is calling out to me._

 _“Have you ever wondered what’s beneath the clouds? Some say that it’s an empty, barren place, or even that there’s nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they’re wrong. Some of Father’s old texts talk about a place called the Surface. The old tales describe a whole world down there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one’s ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won’t fly through the cloud barrier._

 _“...But I can’t help imagining the wild things that might be waiting down below. Someday I want to see for myself.”_

~

“Indeed. I have been waiting for you to descend from the sky.”

“H-How do I know you didn’t just send the tornado to steal me away? Why did you hurt Link? Why am I here?”

“For one...”

He pauses to pluck the golden instrument and it soothes her, despite her annoyance. How dare he manhandle a sacred relic of Skyloft that once belonged to the Goddess herself? _Because I enjoy his music._ Zelda blinks, dubious at this unbidden thought. _I’ve never met him, have I? But... he feels so familiar..._

His presence calms her, like a long-lost friend. _Why?_

“I had no hand in that attack. There are evil forces at work who are intent on exploiting you.” His gentle and kind voice anchors Zelda back to the reality of her situation. “Second, a Demon Lord by the name of Ghirahim wishes to resurrect his master and he has set his sights on you.”

“But, why me?”

“All will be revealed in due time.”

Following his line of sight, an old hunched woman cloaked in exotic clothes stands at the exit of a sealed temple. Wrapped thrice around her forehead, a long grey braid swings like a pendulum.


End file.
